What happened to Hogwarts?
by StoriesFromABrokenHeart
Summary: THIS IS NOT MY STORY! IT IS MY FRIENDS! but it is a complete mixture of romances and is funny..read it and find out! it rox v funniful
1. Chapter 1

**Swirlywhirlynutcase: THIS IS NOT MY STORY! It is my friends but she doesn't want 2 get an account so is putting it up on mine.**

**

* * *

**

**What happened to Hogwarts?**

**Chapter 1**

I love you Ron whispered Lavender, Ron turned bright red and snogged her. Harry turned away from his best friend and found himself looking into the eyes of the gorgeous Parvati. Over the last few years Parvati had turned into a beautiful woman. Her eyes were liquid brown and her long silky black hair hung down her back, it was rumoured that every boy in the year had asked her out but she hadn't accepted a single one.

'Harry' she murmured 'will you go out with me?'

Harry thought for a second this was a once in a lifetime experience, but he didn't want to upset Hermione. He sighed having reached his conclusion, Hermione was just too good a friend.

'No Parvati I can't.' 'Why not' she asked and snogged him gently on the lips.

'Umm' he didn't know Parvati was a great kisser but Hermione…

'Yer, sure.' He murmured in her ear. Parvati smiled. She had finally won the boy of her dreams. '

I'll meet you later' she said. 'In the astronomy tower.' She pulled Lavender off Ron and the girls went upstairs discussing the day's events.

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING-

Harry walked up to the Astronomy tower thinking of Parvati. The way her hair fell over her shoulders and her eyes like pools you could jump into. As he reached the top of the tower he saw Parvati she looked stunning she ran over to him and started kissing him. He stiffened. What about Hermione? Then he relaxed into her embrace. They entered the Astronomy tower and Parvati threw herself on Harry and they stated kissing passionately. It was a while before they noticed that they weren't alone. George and Lee were making out in one of the corners of the Tower.

'Eww! Gross! Said Parvati. 'Let's go and find somewhere more private Harry!' Harry glanced at the mismatched couple once more before they left hand in hand making there way to an abandoned classroom.

* * *

IN GRYFFINDOR TOWER-

Hermione stormed down the stairs into the common room. She spotted Fred hiding behind an armchair she ran towards him and slapped him hard on the cheek.

'What was that for Hermione?' Fred enquired.

'That' Hermione spat 'was for transfiguring my bed into that question.'

'What question?' Fred asked innocently.

The will you go out with me question Hermione growled at him.

'Well will you' asked Fred 'I am the only straight guy left, apart from Harry who is now going out with Parvati.'

'No!' Hermione screamed 'I will never in a million years go out with you! You're too stuck up your own ass!'

'Come on Hermione' Fed said grinning 'you love me really.'

'No Fred I hate you never speak to me again.' Hermione screamed and with a flick of her wand sent Fred zooming on his ass to his bedroom.

* * *

Harry and Parvati ran into an empty classroom.

I can't believe it, George and lee! Said Parvati.

'yeh' Harry replied not wanting to really think about it. Parvati moved closer to Harry and whispered in his ear

'I love you' Harry grinned and kissed her gently on the lips. They started making out and Parvati pushed Harry down on to a table and climbed on top of him. They continued snogging and enjoying each others company. 5 minutes later Ron wandered in with Lavender. Harry and Parvati broke apart regretfully and before Ron or Lavender could comment Parvati gushed

'We saw George and Lee making out in the Astronomy Tower. Ron looked as though he was going to die and he and Harry pulled faces at each other and Ron nearly fainted when Lavender said

'It is soooo gross; I used to have a crush on Fred!' 'I can't believe that' Parvati gurgled.

Lavender grinned and turned to Ron and whispered something in his ear which made him grin.

* * *

George turned to Lee 'was that Parvati and Harry?'

'Yer' Lee replied 'I knew she had this thing about him and he has finally realised his true feelings.'

'Well what do we care? We are happy together' said George and kissed Lee, at that moment Snape and his new boyfriend, Draco, walked in They started making out on the other side of the tower. George grinned and started eyeing up Snape. He was quite fit now and washed his hair every 5 minutes. Lee saw where his boyfriend gaze was and quickly snogged him before he could become more distracted.

* * *

Fred walked into the common room; it was empty apart from Hermione. He walked over to apologise. Hermione looked up and when she saw him there a plan entered her head. She snogged Fred gently on the lips and ran her finger through his hair. Fred looked shocked for a moment and then snogged her back his hands slipping under shirt. Hermione grinned and enjoyed the feeling then she remembered the plan and moved slowly towards the stairs. When she reached the stairs she broke the kiss and moved up the stairs to outside Fred's dormitory, she gave him a small beckon and went inside. Fred grinned; his hearts desire achieved and followed her up the stairs. As soon as Fred entered she jumped on top of him and cast a spell on him. Now when he saw Neville he would snog him she went down the stairs grinning to herself.

* * *

Neville entered the common room and sat down. Fred came up to him and snogged him. Neville jumped away from him and fell down the back of the sofa. Fred looked as thought he was going to jump on Neville and so Hermione quickly took the spell off. She hadn't liked it when Fred had snogged Neville, she couldn't be feeling for him could she?

**(A/n) This story is just a bit of entertainment. Who should Neville fall for? Should Hermione fall for Fred/play anymore tricks on him? What should Parvati and Harry get up too? Thanx luv u. Plz review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Neville in love?**

**Thanx sooo much to all our reviews we love you all! It is great to feel appreciated.**

**Special thanks too tracing-sovereign, deadgirlythings and Emmanuelle Lisselle Grey we loved these reviews cos I know the rest of you! (not that it isn't appreciated! I loved yours Ruth!)**

**Also to deadgirlythings thanx so much we love it as well even though it is so random!**

**Emmanuelle Lisselle Grey do u like these pairings?**

**Love you all**

**Iona and Sarah**

**X**

**P.S. Thank You for reading this!**

* * *

Neville was lying on his bed thinking about the most perfect kiss of his whole life. Fred. He was in love and he didn't know what to do. Why did Hermione have to take the spell off? Things could have got interesting! Could he persuade her to put it back on?

* * *

Hermione walked down the stair and saw Colin Creevy. She screamed and fell down the remaining stairs. Ever since he had first taken a picture of Harry in her 2nd year she had been in love. As she neared the end of the stairs and prepared herself for the bump, closing her eyes, she was caught by strong arms. She looked up into the warm loving eyes of Fred Weasley. He laughed causing crinkles to appear on his smooth face. How Hermione longed too …….. NO she was in love with Colin! Fred put her on her feet and said

''Hello Hermione, Nice entrance!'' She smiled and saw hope and happiness in his eyes but then she remembered Colin and struggled out of his steady grasp. She started to shout Collins name

''I need to get to him, Colliiinnn'' she screamed.

''What's the matter?'' Asked Fred ''have you been drinking?''

'' I love him, I love him'' screamed Hermione too hysterical to notice how crushed and rejected Fred looked. She turned round and looked into his eyes and saw the hurt and hate there. He really does love me she thought and smiled. She didn't know why but having Fred over her was happiness in itself. Meanwhile Fred was hexing Colin into oblivion shouting

''she is my girl!'' over and over. Dean ran over and pulled Fred off Neville and pushed him away into the arms of Neville. Dean put his hand down to help Colin from under the table where he had taken refuge from Fred. Dean looked down and knelt to see where Colin was. He looked into his eyes and saw love in them. He looked away and started to move away from Colin he didn't like being so close to him and he didn't want Luna to think he was Gay. He had used to have confused feelings for Colin in the 3rd and 4th years but after his father had thrown him out, not wanting a Gay son he had forced himself to think only of Luna. He still wouldn't mind if Colin fancied him though, he was kind of fit. Colin kept staring dreamily at Dean and then suddenly kissed him.

Hermione snatched Fred from Neville furiously, how dare he touch him. With all the gay slash going on she didn't want Fred to go gay. Neville gave her a look and the stormed upstairs to his dormitory. She looked down into Fred's eyes, like big pools you could jump into. She sighed dreamily and kissed him on the lips. Fred opened his eyes, saw who it was and deepened the kiss.

Luna entered the common room with her best friend Ginny and looked around. She noticed Colin and Dean staring into each others eyes dreamily and then noticed Hermione and Fred kissing passionately Hermione had her arms wrapped round his neck. The people in the common room were either staring openly at Fred and Hermione or involved in there own romantic activities. Luna sighed she wished her and Neville could be a couple. Ginny wandered over to the girls stair case whilst Luna made her way up to Neville's dorm. She entered the room and saw him glaring up at the ceiling. She sighed again and then when she saw he was on his own she tied her shirt up and rolled up her skirt. She then walked over and sat down on the bed near where he could see her legs. He gave up looking at the ceiling and started to check Luna out. She rubbed her legs together and leaned forward so he could see down her shirt.

''Soo'' she said '' what you wanna talk about?'' As long as it had nothing to do with talking, Luna didn't mind.

Hermione and Fred were kissing in a corner of the common room. Everyone was shocked since the past week they hadn't said three civil words to each other. Now however Hermione had her arms around his neck and they both looked happy.

Ginny looked over at them and sighed unhappily, all her brothers had someone but she had no-one. She knew that she would never get Harry now. She had seen him and Parvati together. She looked over at the chess game and someone caught her eye….

* * *

Who should Ginny get with? (Sadly, it cannot be Harry! We have other plans for him!) Should Hermione and Fred get some action or should it be Neville and Fred? Should Luna and Fred have a one night stand? Colin and Dean or Dean and Luna? It is for you to decide!

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

Lee make up your mind!

It has been so long! We are sorry! We have both been ill and so… I'm sorry but this is probably the last update b4 Xmas... Unless saz can be bothered to type it up.

Luv

Iona and Sarah

P.S. We have decided this is going to become a bit more like a soap opera…

* * *

Ginny caught Lee's eye and sighed. He was so handsome, look at those eyes! But he would never go out with her; she had heard rumours that he was dating George. She couldn't ruin her brother's life and anyway that meant he was gay. Well you know what they say….. All the handsome ones are either Gay or taken...

* * *

Lee glanced over at Ginny, God she was gorgeous. Her hair ran down her back in silken waves and… But he was dating George! What would he say? He could just imagine telling him

'Hey, George, I am dumping you for your sister, have a nice life!' He could do that, but having an affair wasn't a bad idea. She was looking at him after all…

* * *

Hermione and Fred were still snogging passionately in the corner of the common room. Hermione broke the contact, deciding that she probably needed to go and do some homework. She whispered in his ear, 

'Love you' and walked away.

She was walking up the stairs to her dormitory when she saw Ginny gazing at Lee from across the common room. Well she supposed homework would have to come afterwards, friends always came first.

'Ginny, get your ass over here for a gossip session in my dorm!'

'Okay Mione!' Screams Ginny and followed her up the stairs. They reached Ginny's dorm and Ginny flopped down on the bed.

'What do you want?' Hermione shut the curtains; put a spell to stop anyone coming in on them, and to stop anyone hearing. Then she turned round and answered

'Ginny, Lee is GAY! You cannot date him!'

'But he loves me Mione, and I love him!'

'How can you tell that just by looking at him?'

'I just can!'

'Ginny boys will do anything for sex, which is probably what he wants!'

'Sex with Lee, doesn't sound at all bad!' replied Ginny.

* * *

Oh yer and its short, will try to update tmz!

Luv Iona


End file.
